1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a board anchoring device and the electronic device including the board anchoring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include a plurality of electronic components for organically executing various functions, in which at least some of the electronic components may be electrically connected to each other. The electronic components may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and a PCB assembly, which is mounted with a plurality of electronic components, and may be disposed inside an electronic device.
There is a need in the art to enable anchoring of the board disposed inside the electronic device, in a manner that does not cause movement or damage of the board despite of long-term use or an external impact.